


Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：M-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：M-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：M-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_103b0dc8)

[ 259](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_103b0dc8)

### [Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：M](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_103b0dc8)

“M，M，M，M，M，M——”

“帕拉德…”永梦从桌前把椅子转过来，手里还拿着没看完的实习笔记。“能不能等我学习完再和你玩？”但这句说的底气不足，因为他也不清楚何时能搞定。

帕拉德趴在床上翘着双腿，没打算去其他地方，也没打算进入永梦身体，无聊之际他更乐终于观察永梦的反应。所以他没说话，眼睛却足够代表一切。手中的游戏机还没放开，可他的注意力更愿意摆在自己的宿主身上。

对方兴致勃勃投来的目光，却得到的是没有回答的无言。永梦早就知道那意味着什么，除了一起玩，帕拉德别无他求。至少是现在，当他因为看书而冷落帕拉德足够久后，便也无法说出来更狠的话来拒绝。

最终彼此对视几秒，永梦小心翼翼的转过身将笔记摊在手上。侧耳倾听，帕拉德按动游戏键的响动又一次传来，这让他松下肩膀，再度投入到文字里。

“M。”

永梦只能无奈的抿住嘴苦笑，却生气不起来。他是从昨天开始复习的，结果后来趴在桌子上睡着了。今天下班后继续看书，一直告诉帕拉德等着，过去了几个小时。

“M——”

“我在。”青年转过身。

帕拉德双眼一亮，笑着支起身子。“我是说M！”他用两边的食指和中指，比了个M的造型，“你上当了。M是我啊！”

不知道对方在玩什么，可这话永梦不得不接。“M是因为名字发音才起的，M也是我。”

“可是天才玩家M时，明明是我，”帕拉德摆弄双腿，将对方堵得无话可说，随后洋洋得意的好似找到新玩具的孩子。“所以M是我，Emu是永梦你噢，”边说他还边在空气上画出字母造型。

“发音都一样，我怎么听得出来。”永梦不服气的撅了撅嘴。可自从知道帕拉德和自己的关系，以及帕拉德是当年游戏比赛时的自己，他也就无法继续否认，也没刻意将M的名号争抢过来。可他依旧有自己的实力，这点毋庸置疑。

继续纠缠下去的话，肯定就要被对方牵着鼻子走。帕拉德熟知永梦的特点，也能感知到他的心情。想到这里永梦就又害羞又不知所措，而这肯定会让帕拉德觉得很有意思，成为寻乐的方法。

“你是M。”永梦试图敷衍了事，“好了，M。我要继续看书了。”

“什么啊，真没意思…”他听到帕拉德抱怨的声音，随后床被重量压过的响动告诉他，帕拉德大概躺下来了。

可相比之前，此时永梦更加无法投入注意力。说真心的，永梦很明白是什么在影响自己。为什么无法生气，为什么无法不去在意。

把帕拉德晾一边的是自己，昨晚毁约的也是自己，明明被帕拉德抱上床安顿好，却没有今日陪对方的也是自己。从而他内心怀有一点愧疚，觉得对方的抱怨也在情理之中。

实习医小心越过肩膀瞥去床上，只见帕拉德躺在那里，把游戏机举在头顶。但他不满的小情绪显而易见，没有笑容撅起来的嘴，微微皱起的眉头，卷发刘海下隐约露出的眼睛气氛一看就不对。

“生气了？”永梦忍不住轻声问。

“啊，”回答果断到不行，帕拉德就是专门应给他听的。“你不需要我陪你，”声音把情绪都表现得一清二楚，失望，沮丧，不满，生气，还有伤心。

“帕拉德…”

“为什么找你玩时候，你都拒绝我？我诞生难道不是为了陪着你一起玩得开心的吗？你看起来和我并不开心。”帕拉德这样说着垂下手臂，仰头把倒过来的视线投来。“如果永梦邀请我玩，我就会很开心噢。和永梦一起就很开心呢，我倒是需要两个人一起。”

永梦陷入沉默，最终他遵循内心，合上笔记本。利用双脚在地上蹭，他将坐在转移上的自己拖到了床边。注意到他要说些什么，帕拉德便坐了起来，面对面盘腿看过来，极其认真的等待答案。

“M本来就是两个人的名字，”永梦说着牵起对方的手。“我的M，和帕拉德的M，”他将帕拉德的两只手握拳，让其伸出两根手指，随后竖起来往下摆成了M造型。

似乎不清楚永梦要说什么，帕拉德眯起眼睛，却维持住M的造型等待下去。此时永梦也在对面的空中摆出了M的手势。“我们和镜面一样吗，”说着他把自己的M往上指去，将其倒过来后对在了帕拉德的手指下方。

相互对着的M，在两人之间形成了相邻的菱形。

“但是呢，”永梦将自己的手指维持姿势提出，将其摆在帕拉德的视线正前方。“这样倒过来就变成W了！Double，是两个人的意思噢。”

帕拉德感觉自己得到了肯定，焕然一发的好心情轻易就为永梦盈溢出来，展露在Bugster的脸上。而望见他情绪好转，永梦也表情变得柔和又欣慰。

“M和W。所以M这个名字本身，就藏着两个名字呢。”青年如同太阳一样咧嘴一笑，把分开的剪刀手在空气里咔嚓咔嚓的张合着，宛如将帕拉德逗笑就是最大的胜利。“我需要你哦，帕拉德。因为你是唯一属于我的玩伴。”

“我还是你的半身，”帕拉德将分开的两只手举到头两边，用伸出的食指和中指并拢，学着某黑医的样子勾动手指将这称为带上引号。

“半身”，就是密不可分的一体，是终身的玩伴。

“那么…现在一起玩吧，”永梦眨眨眼睛突然说。

“Emu——！！”帕拉德兴奋得一把扑入青年怀中。结果椅子的轮子往后一滑，直接翻了，永梦抱着帕拉德坐到了地上。可惜帕拉德没放开呻吟着揉屁股的永梦，而是紧紧环住对方的腰。“我会陪着你的，所以你也要陪着我啊！”

说完，Bugster给人类青年的额头山印了一个亲吻。而他也感觉到宿主同样欢快的心情。

M，这是他们双人才有的名字。

[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[帕梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%A2%A6)[Parado](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Parado)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(17)

热度(259)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://yeyu1099.lofter.com/) [夜羽★](http://yeyu1099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://jitian38227.lofter.com/) [এۣۖิ凡尘落幕☾⋆᭄ᝰ๑](http://jitian38227.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) [神秘的北极星](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://91078666.lofter.com/) [9¾](http://91078666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yuzhiyili.lofter.com/) [喻之以理](http://yuzhiyili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) [淋雨](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) [如果明天是晴天……](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) [彼岸の花](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) [橘猫童话](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) [one](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://chao9733.lofter.com/) [★←潮し](http://chao9733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yubuyu84457.lofter.com/) [鱼不愚](http://yubuyu84457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) [永夢が一番好きだ～](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) [揽月](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://timelength.lofter.com/) [erasheep](http://timelength.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) [迟娖](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://kirades.lofter.com/) [动脉粥样硬化。](http://kirades.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://baichuanchuan.lofter.com/) [六个核桃不加盐](http://baichuanchuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://mociyuanyina.lofter.com/) [冰雨幽兰](http://mociyuanyina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://72485221.lofter.com/) [玖汣啾九9](http://72485221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://joey3212820.lofter.com/) [哎哎哎](http://joey3212820.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://leiyan142.lofter.com/) [风干兔干](http://leiyan142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) [Bloom](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) [Bloom](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://celiy0785.lofter.com/) [祁夜](http://celiy0785.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://sumu8280.lofter.com/) [坠兔沉光](http://sumu8280.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://geqian027.lofter.com/) [咸鱼不咸](http://geqian027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://yigexiaohao313.lofter.com/) [fu](http://yigexiaohao313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://fujian717.lofter.com/) [瓢锅](http://fujian717.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://ivorytower-amo.lofter.com/) [时海](http://ivorytower-amo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕新](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://cishengzhiai407.lofter.com/) [时生](http://cishengzhiai407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://wanwushiwan.lofter.com/) [兔龙太甜了叭！](http://wanwushiwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) [屑泠云](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) [屑泠云](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://mouka692.lofter.com/) [鸽子](http://mouka692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://yinheeee.lofter.com/) [十二氧化碳](http://yinheeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://wuxiandewuxianxingdehuiyi.lofter.com/) [守护星](http://wuxiandewuxianxingdehuiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://hqzwx123.lofter.com/) [鹤球在微笑](http://hqzwx123.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1039c967)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10579ce5)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
